Liliana Grandria
Liliana Grandria is the Deputy Commander of the Kingdom of Altar's Royal Guard. Appearance Liliana is a tall young woman with blond hair. She is noted by many to be highly attractive. Personality As the Deputy Commander of the Royal Guard, Liliana takes her duties very seriously, striving to perform them flawlessly and with honour. She cares deeply for her sister Milianne, who is her only remaining family member, and would do anything for her. She is noted to be a natural airhead. History As the eldest child of the Celestial Knight and head of the Royal Guard, Langley Grandria, Liliana has been groomed to become a knight her whole life, studying her father's unique style of swordmanship. She has been friends with Altimia A. Altar and Integra since childhood. After the tragic death of her father at the hands of Logan Goddhart, Liliana now leads the Royal Guard, though as she does not have the Celestial Knight Job, which each successive leader of the Royal Guard has had, she remains at the position of Deputy Commander. She was the first tian Ray Starling met. Abilities Job Paladin(聖騎士): A high rank job from the Knight grouping. To achieve this job, one must deal damage to a Demi-Dragon class monster equaling 50% of its HP, donate 200,000 lir to the church and receive a recommendation from a member of the Knight Order of the Kingdom of Altar. The stat growth of this job mainly focuses on HP, STR, and END. * First Heal(ファーストヒール): An active skill that heals the target's HP by a small amount. *'Paladin's Aegis'(聖騎士の加護): A passive skill of the Paladin that reduces all physical and magical damage by 10%. *'Purifying Silverlight'(聖別の銀光): An active skill that can be learnt by Paladins, it grants the holy element to the user's attacks and multiplies damage to the undead by 10 times. All damage to the undead dealt by this skill cannot be healed. To acquire it, a paladin must defeat 100 undead of around the same level as themselves. *'Grand Cross'(グランドクロス): An active skill of the Paladin, the user attacks the target with a pillar of holy light in the shape of a cross from under their feet. Grand Cross has a 0.5% chance to be acquired when leveling up times ‘number of people helped in Paladin job quests’. Knight(騎士): A low rank job. Priest(司祭): A low rank job focused on healing. Prism Rider(煌騎兵): A low rank job from the cavalry grouping. In order to qualify for this job, the user must own a Prism Beast of any type and have the Riding ability at Lv 5. * Prism Beast Enhancement(煌玉獣強化): A passive skill that enhanced the abilities of all Prism Beasts, Prism Steeds included. At Level 1, the enhancement was 10%. * Prism Authorization(煌玉権限): Unlocks the restricted functions of certain Prism Beasts. Other Job Skill * Force Heal(フォースヒール): An active skill that heals the target's HP by a greater amount than First Heal. It can also heal wound type debuffs, such as Broken and Burn. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Tians Category:Characters Category:Kingdom of Altar Category:Royal Guard